Black Mountain Ordnance Works
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =SubForestBlackMountainOrdnanceWorksLocation }} Black Mountain Ordnance Works is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background This remote storage and disposal facility has been operated by Cole & Parker Holdings Ltd., leasing secure, shielded domes to a variety of parties. Before the Great War, its two major clients were Greene Custom Defense Systems (at least 1 dome) and Nuka-Cola Corporation (at least 2 domes).Black Mountain Ordnance Works terminal entries Its earlier function was the manufacture of high explosives for the United States military and for this reason it was folded under the command of the Department of Defense's Reclamation and Renovation branch. It appears, though, that the facility suffered a catastrophic fate before the war, with its acid vats exploding, rendering it useless for the war effort. Layout This location consists of a fenced off area containing a building with an industrial area to its east. The building consists of a single room containing desks and file cabinets. There is a Picklock 3 safe in the floor beneath of the desks which can be unlocked using the terminal on the desk. A skeleton of a dead soldier holding an army helmet lies in the corner of the building beside a toolbox. The industrial area is full of radioactive barrels, pools of toxic water and broken machinery. The TNT dome #2 is southeast of this location, up the hill a bit from the inaccessible dome 5. The key can spawn at one of three locations: Pleasant Valley cabins, inside a hidden wall safe buried beneath one of the cabins, abandoned mine shaft Elaine in a locker, or at the Mount Blair trainyard, also in a locker. The TNT dome #3 is northeast of the office building. Follow the road, East 88, until it curves right and starts up a hill. Just before the curve, there is a rock pile on the left side of the road. The door to dome #3 is on the left side of the rock pile. This is the Nuka-Cola collector's dome, and the key to the door is available after following a trail of clues and other keys: * A corpse by Pylon V-13, on the ground near the entrance scaffolding. It contains a toolbox key, which leads to a toolbox on the Watoga shoreline, east from the Shopping Plaza, by the body of a woman on the sandstone formations. The key inside leads to a dog house in Sutton, north of Red Rocket, which contains a key to a locker in the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant. The locker is located behind the counter in the testing sign-in/interview area. The key leads to Dome 3 at Black Mountain Ordnance Works. The plans for the paint will spawn on top of the cart, but are not instanced. Player characters only get one per server. The TNT dome #7 is on the far side (east-northeast) of the first rock formation just to the northeast of the fast travel arrival point. In patch 1.1.0.8, it was made accessible by performing a keyhunt for two paired key cards at Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant and Tanagra Town, Nuka Cola marketing access code from the crashed plane site, generating a one time use code from Ingram Mansion, then traveling to Overlook cabin to uncover two secret doors to get TNT Dome key 7. The other TNT domes are scattered around the area and are inaccessible. Notable loot * TNT dome #2 - Requires a key on a safe underneath the northern most house at Pleasant Valley cabins, which can only be opened using a generated password given by a terminal on the house itself. The terminal requires a stolen terminal passcode located inside Freddy Fear's House of Scares which can be opened using the rusted key; and a code on a terminal at Shadowbreeze Apartments's topmost floor. ** Alien blaster rounds - There are three rounds on the table, and some in the metal box under the table. See alien blaster round page for the key. ** Plan: Alien blaster fusion mag to convert the alien blaster weapon to fusion cells. ** Three hazmat suits. ** Initial analysis - Note, on the table near the skeleton. * TNT dome #3 - Requires key which requires three other keys, each unlocking the container that the next key is in. ** Plan: T-51 power armor Nuka-Cola paint - This paint is bright red and white with "Nuka-Cola" emblazoned on the chest and pin-up pictures on the legs. ** Nuka-World geyser jacket & jeans ** Bottle and Cappy orange jacket & jeans ** Two Nuka-Cola Quantum * TNT dome #7 - Requires a key located at the overlook cabin, which itself requires a generated password and two paired keys: one on top of Tanagra Town, under a tri-fold flag on the second floor of a ruined house and one in a bathroom stall at the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant. The generated password is located at Ingram Mansion and requires a Nuka Cola marketing access code located underneath the crashed plane on a suitcase. ** Plan: X-01 power armor Nuka-Cola Quantum paint - This paint is an understated, stylish blue with a small, discrete Nuka-Cola Quantum emblem. Appearances Black Mountain Ordnance Works appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 BMOW 1.png F76 BMOW 2.png F76 BMOW 3.png FO76 Black Mountain Ordnance Works (Initial analysis).jpg|Initial analysis in TNT dome #2 TNT dome #3 Fo76 Black Mountain Ordnance Works (TNT dome 3) (2).png Fo76 Black Mountain Ordnance Works (TNT dome 3) (1).png Fo76 Black Mountain Ordnance Works (TNT dome 3) (3).png Fo76 Black Mountain Ordnance Works (TNT dome 3) (4).png TNT dome #7 FO76_Black_Mountain_Ordnance_Works-_TNT_dome_7_(2).jpg|Entrance FO76_Black_Mountain_Ordnance_Works-_TNT_dome_7_(1).jpg|Inside FO76_Black_Mountain_Ordnance_Works-_TNT_dome_7_(Plan_X-01_Quantum_paint).jpg|Plan: X-01 power armor Nuka-Cola Quantum paint FO76_Black_Mountain_Ordnance_Works-_TNT_dome_7_(5).jpg| FO76_Black_Mountain_Ordnance_Works-_TNT_dome_7_(4).jpg| References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations fr:Manufacture de Black Mountain ru:Оружейный завод «Чёрная гора» zh:黑山軍械所